


Simon's Tale

by ScrewySpice



Series: Simon's tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrewySpice/pseuds/ScrewySpice





	1. The Beginning

Hello I’m Simon, I’m 12 but I’m not your average kid, and I’ve got a story for you, its a pretty long one though, so hang in there. One day I was climbing on mount Ebott? Was it? I can barely remember its been to long. Anyway, I found this cave, It looked pretty dangerous, just that fact made me go in for once I felt, hopeful, sort of, I can’t really define it as something turn out it was just sort of a passage way to another side of the mountain but there was this big hole, didn’t want to fall down there, but my foot got stuck on a root or something. And I fell in. I don’t know how long I was out (or how my glasses didn’t break) but I was on a bed of flowers. Then I got up and walk through a hallway and then a door. there was a flower I ball up to get a better look at it. Then it grew a face, it caught me off guard, I sprung back screaming for about a second. Then it started talk, “Calm down, I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” “well okay then.” I whispered to my self “your new to the underground aren’ tya?” “Golly, you must be so confused.” “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” “I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”


	2. A Knife And A Flower

Chic chick! Whoosh! Was the odd sound that played when I entered the battle with this “Flowey.” Then a heart shaped cookie cutter thing (thats what I thought it was at the time) came out of my chest. “See… that?” said Flowey with a confused voice, “That’s your SOUL… I think? Its different from the others.” The moment it said “others” I was scared, “Th-The others?” I said. “Oh, I forgot to tell you six other humans fell down here as well.” “Well okay then.” “BACK TO THE POINT” Screamed Flowey “Anyway, your SOUL starts off weak, but you can train it by increasing you’re LV! What is LV you ask? It stands for LOVE! Down here LOVE is shared though little white “friendliness pellets!” At this point i was calmly shuffling around in my pockets for a knife, or something i could defend myself with, the i found my pocket knife in my back pocket. Then 5 little white bullets appeared around the flower. I pull out my knife but its still hidden from Flowey. “Move around! Collect as many as you can!” This was one of those moments when you realize that the fun and games have stopped, and they will never come back. I flip the knife out and point it at Flowey. With heavy breathing and a near psychopathic voice i say this: “You wanna kill me don’t t’cha? I’m not an idiot you maniac weed, I know how to defend myself! So you better back off, or I will; CUT. YOUR. HEAD. OFF. OF. YOUR. STEM. Understand?” He laughs like the maniac he is, and says “Threats don’t work on me buddy, and i only have one thing to say to you, DIE” He circles me with “friendliness pellets” i try to cut them but another one just takes its place. I collapse on to the ground, thinking “Welp, I fucked up.” they slowly close in on me but the second there about to touch me, they disappear. Then a fireball pops out of nowhere and send Flowey flying, “Well that’s the best thing I’m gone see all week.” i chuckle to myself. then a tall figure appears out of the shadows and says: “Fear not my child.” This will DEFINITELY go better then last time.


End file.
